


Handle with Care

by SweaterBanshee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer Reid, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Riding, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee
Summary: Aaron's not breaking the doctor's order of 'no strenuous activity' if Spencer does the heavy lifting.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Handle with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Title? Awkward!  
> Summary? Lame!  
> Gratuitous smut? You bet!

“Is this what you’re going to do all weekend? Lie in bed and feel sorry for yourself?”

“Mm,” Aaron grumbles in response to Spencer’s question, still staring up at the bedroom ceiling as Spencer walks in with a basket of freshly washed laundry.

“Do you need anything?”

“No,” Aaron says, shifting slightly, crossing his right arm over his left, which is still secured snugly against his torso in its black sling. Aaron’s barely moved a muscle since he and Spencer got home on Friday, and his mood certainly hasn’t gotten any better. 

Aaron’s mood has been abysmal for the last three weeks. Spencer can’t blame him. 

While on a case in Houston weeks ago, Aaron had taken a nasty fall down a flight of stairs when the UnSub tripped during a pursuit, taking Aaron down with him. Thankfully, the UnSub has somewhat broken Aaron’s fall, but it wasn’t enough to save Aaron from a concussion and a badly dislocated shoulder. They’d rushed Aaron to the nearest hospital, where he was immediately prepped for surgery. He came out of it just fine, but the doctor’s orders were firm: no strenuous physical activity, which meant Aaron was effectively out of the field until he was fully recovered.

Three weeks have passed since Aaron’s fall, and he still has three to go before his doctor gives him the go-ahead to remove the sling, and likely even longer until he’s back in the field in full capacity. The team’s been able to manage just fine with Aaron limited to law enforcement offices and surveillance vans, but Aaron’s poor mood regarding the situation hadn’t done anything to help matters. On their most recent case, Aaron and Prentiss had ended up nearly at each other’s throats after she’d chased the UnSub into a darkened warehouse even after her wire got disconnected. While it had been a tense flight back home, everyone understood that the source of Aaron’s anger wasn’t really Prentiss’ actions. He hated being incapacitated, hated feeling like he was out of the loop, hated that he couldn’t properly lead his team. 

Spencer quietly finishes putting away the laundry before he walks around the side of the bed to side beside Aaron. Aaron’s eyes don’t move to watch him as he does. Spencer stares down at Aaron silently for a moment, reaching over the older man’s torso to take hold of his right hand, massaging Aaron’s palm with his fingertips. 

“Did you do your stretches?” Spencer asks.

“No,” Aaron says, finally tearing his eyes away from the ceiling to look Spencer in the eye. 

“And why not?” Spencer asks, and Aaron’s only response is to stare at him silently. Spencer already knows why; he knows that Aaron doesn’t like the reminder of his injury, admitting that he’s not as bulletproof as he tries to believe. 

“C’mon, I’ll help you with them,” Spencer says, tugging gently on Aaron’s good arm to pull him into a sitting position. Aaron grumbles softly, but ultimately relents, raising himself up and scooting forward to allow Spencer to sit behind him.

Aaron’s skin is warm when Spencer gently places his hands on the sides of Aaron’s neck, his long fingers curling under Aaron’s jaw. He can feel Aaron’s steady heartbeat under his fingers.

“Deep breaths,” Spencer murmurs as Aaron slowly turns his head to the left. He rubs his thumbs into the nape of Aaron’s neck, trying to relieve some of the tension there as Aaron turns his head to the right. Aaron grunts softly in discomfort. They repeat the motion a few more times, Aaron swiveling his head slowly from left to right. Gradually, Spencer can feel some of the stiffness in Aaron’s neck dissipate as Aaron switches to moving his head up and down. Aaron groans under his breath when Spencer digs his thumbs into a particularly tense spot at the top of his neck, just under the older man’s dark hair. 

It takes a few minutes for Aaron to go through the motions, cycling through a full range of stretches. When he’s done, he lies back to rest his head on Spencer’s thigh. Spencer moves his hands to card his fingers gently through Aaron’s hair, content to let Aaron have a moment of peace.

The moments pass slowly until Aaron reaches up with his good arm to cup the back of Spencer’s neck, gently tugging Spencer down into a kiss. Spencer follows Aaron’s lead, bending down to connect their lips. It’s a bit awkward at his angle, but Spencer doesn’t really care. They share a few slow, lazy kisses before Spencer starts wanting more.

Aaron makes a soft noise of surprise when Spencer’s leg disappears from under his head. Spencer quickly maneuvers around to Aaron’s side before straddling the older man’s hips. Aaron catches on almost immediately, the corners of his mouth quirking up with the hint of a smile before he pulls Spencer down into another kiss. They move against each other slowly, Spencer taking care not to place any pressure on Aaron’s injured arm. Aaron’s hand snakes up around to the back of Spencer’s neck, his fingertips brushing Spencer’s hair as he sighs into the kiss. Spencer’s hands are warm where he rests them on Aaron’s sides.

They stay like this for a minute, sharing slow kisses, when Spencer grinds down on Aaron’s lap. Aaron’s hand falls from the back of Spencer’s neck, moving down to grasp Spencer’s ass. Spencer moans softly in response, still pressing his lips to Aaron’s as he rocks back. They stay like this, rocking together, as Spencer drags his hands over Aaron’s skin. Ever since he first came home with his sling, Aaron’s been sleeping shirtless more than ever, complaining that it's too much of a hassle to put on an old t-shirt before bed. Spencer couldn’t be more grateful for the change. Aaron isn’t as bulky as Morgan, but his torso is still firm and muscular. Spencer savors the feel of Aaron under him, the firm muscle under his skin, the coarse hair that tickles the pads of Spencer’s fingertips.

Spencer can feel the intensity of Aaron’s heartbeat when he pulls away to trail kisses down Aaron’s cheek and onto his neck. Spencer lets his lips drag over Aaron’s skin, nipping slightly when he reaches the juncture between Aaron’s neck and shoulder. Aaron’s grip on his ass tightens briefly in response, and Aaron’s hips rock up against Spencer’s. Spencer smiles against Aaron’s skin, continuing to work his way down Aaron’s body, trailing his lips over Aaron’s chest with open-mouthed kisses.

Working his way down Aaron’s torso, Spencer forces himself to move away from Aaron’s grip on his ass so he can straddle the older man’s legs. Spencer drags his lips over the trail of dark hair under Aaron’s navel until his chin hits the waistband of Aaron’s sweatpants. Smiling to himself, Spencer lifts a hand to rub teasingly over the front of Aaron’s sweatpants, earning a soft groan from Aaron. Aaron is fully hard in his sweatpants, and Spencer can feel the eagerness building up in his own body.

Spencer leans down to press his lips against the fabric, teasing Aaron through the garment. Almost immediately after, Aaron’s free hand tangles itself in Spencer’s hair, resting on the back of his head. Spencer smiles to himself, his face still flush with the outline of Aaron’s arousal as he reaches up to pull down the waistband of Aaron’s sweatpants. The air is tense when Spencer pauses for a moment. Once Aaron opens his eyes to look down at the younger man, Spencer coyly meets Aaron’s gaze as he takes the waistband of Aaron’s boxers between his teeth. 

Slowly, Spencer pulls Aaron’s boxers down just enough to free Aaron’s arousal, refusing to break eye contact as he grips Aaron’s cock at the base. Aaron’s hand tightens slightly in Spencer’s hair in anticipation. Spencer is still looking up at Aaron when his tongue darts out to tease the head of Aaron’s cock. He works his lips gingerly over the underside of Aaron’s cock before taking Aaron into his mouth. Aaron lets out a low groan, shutting his eyes and fisting his hand more firmly in Spencer’s hair. Spencer slowly takes Aaron into his mouth, savoring the feeling of Aaron heavy on his tongue, Aaron’s hand tugging his hair, Aaron vulnerable and wanting under him. 

Spencer works his mouth down the length of Aaron’s cock, taking as much of Aaron as he can. With his free hand, Spencer reaches up to splay his hand wide on Aaron’s lower abdomen, feeling the way the older man’s body tenses up under him. He creates a slow, steady rhythm, steadily pumping Aaron in his hand in tandem as he works his mouth over Aaron’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Aaron groans when Spencer sucks the head of his cock, Spencer’s tongue teasing the underside the way he knows Aaron likes. Spencer is content to lavish attention on Aaron like this for a few minutes more, but a firm tug on his hair pulls him off Aaron’s cock. Aaron is staring back at him when Spencer looks up in response, Aaron’s chest heaving slightly.

“Come here,” Aaron murmurs with a gentler tug of Spencer’s hair. Spencer doesn’t hesitate to comply, almost scrambling over Aaron’s body to reconnect their lips. They share wet, open-mouthed kisses, groaning softly against one another. Aaron jostles them both when he reaches down with his good arm to pull at Spencer’s t-shirt, pushing the fabric up over the smooth plane of Spencer’s torso. Spencer breaks away from the kiss to fulfill Aaron’s wordless request, pulling his shirt off before tossing it unceremoniously on the floor. Before Spencer leans back down to kiss Aaron again, Aaron’s hand is already smoothing over the warm skin of Spencer’s abdomen, slowly working his way over the slight muscle Spencer’s torso has to offer before snaking his hand around the back of Spencer’s neck to pull him back down. 

Due to Aaron’s injury, Spencer can’t press his chest against Aaron’s like he wants, but he can still feel the warmth between their bodies when Aaron pulls him into another bruising kiss. Aaron moves his hand from the back of Spencer’s neck as they move together, tracing the bony ridge of Spencer’s spine with his index finger. When Aaron’s hand reaches the waist of Spencer’s jeans, Aaron doesn’t hesitate to work his hand under the fabric of Spencer’s pants and boxer briefs and firmly grasp Spencer’s ass. Trying his best not to break the kiss, Spencer reaches blindly aside to find the handle of his bedside drawer and reach inside. 

Spencer feels so triumphant when he manages to find the lube in his drawer that he pulls his hand free with such eagerness that he jostles them both in the process. His eagerness is immediately cut short when Aaron breaks the kiss with a sharp intake of breath, gritting his teeth. Aaron crosses his right arm over his chest to grasp at his left shoulder as Spencer realizes that he must have jolted Aaron’s arm with his knee, dread flooding through his body.

“Oh god, Aaron, I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Aaron cuts him off, breathing heavily through his nose as he rides out the shock of pain. 

Spencer the heat building up in his face as he straddles the older man’s waist, unable to do much more than wait for Aaron’s pain to subside and mentally scold himself for his carelessness. It takes a minute, but Aaron’s breaths gradually become less labored, and the hand grasping his shoulder relaxes. Spencer remains silent, waiting for Aaron to move or speak first.

Finally, Aaron lets go of his shoulder, reaching to place his hand firmly on Spencer’s hip. Warmth blooms on Spencer’s skin as Aaron skims his hand up the length of Spencer’s torso before curling around the back of Spencer’s neck. Spencer takes the hint, slowly leaning down to meet Aaron in a slow kiss. They move against each other slowly, and Spencer can feel Aaron’s hand move from the back of his neck down to Spencer’s abdomen.

Spencer’s breath hitches softly when Aaron cups the front of his jeans, gently palming Spencer’s arousal through the fabric. Spencer can feel Aaron smiling into the kiss, clearly pleased to find Spencer hard in his jeans. Trying not to break the kiss. Spencer balances himself on his knees, still hunched over Aaron as he reaches down to open the front of his pants. Aaron doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of the movement. The two work in tandem, Aaron reaching around Spencer to grasp Spencer’s ass as Spencer tugs his jeans and boxer briefs down past his hips.

Spencer is finally forced to break away from Aaron to finish disrobing, momentarily moving from his perch on Aaron’s hips to pull his remaining clothing down and off his legs without the risk of agitating Aaron’s shoulder again. It’s an awkward lull in the action, and Spencer begins to feel self-conscious, but the feeling goes away quickly when he looks over at Aaron after he tosses his clothing onto the floor. The hunger in Aaron’s eyes is unmistakable, and it sets off a burn in the pit of Spencer’s stomach.

“Come here,” Aaron murmurs, a hint of strain in his voice. Spencer doesn’t need to be told twice, and he clambers back to straddle Aaron again. Aaron starts to reach for the lube where Spencer dropped it when Spencer snatches it up from the bedspread. Aaron’s gaze immediately flits back to Spencer, confusion seeping into his expression.

“Um, it- it’s your left hand that’s immobilized,” Spencer explains, feeling sheepish. “It might be easier if I-”

“Do it yourself?” Aaron interjects, a smug smile on his face. Warmth spreads across Spencer’s face, and the amusement on Aaron’s face is all he needs to confirm that his cheeks have turned an embarrassing shade of red.

Spencer’s at a brief loss for words due to his embarrassment, but Aaron brings him back with a light slap to his rear. 

“Well? We don’t have all day,” he teases.

Spencer can’t remember the last time he felt this scrutinized under Aaron’s gaze as he slowly pops open the cap of the lube. The slippery substance is cold as he squeezes it onto his fingers. He tries not to look at Aaron as he brings his arm behind his body. Spencer tenses up when he cautiously prods his hole with one slippery fingertip. He takes a deep breath, silently begging his body to relax as he presses one finger in.

Admittedly, it’s far from the first time Spencer’s prepped himself, but not like this. Not awkwardly kneeling over Aaron as Aaron’s gaze burns his skin. Spencer does his best to focus on the task at hand, letting his eyes fall shut as he tests the slide of one finger into his body. While Spencer’s fingers don’t lack in length, his are certainly more slender than Aaron’s fingers, and his body readily accepts the intrusion of one finger. It doesn’t take long for the sensation to become pleasurable, and Spencer cautiously pushes in a second.

Biting his lip, Spencer hesitantly opens his eyes. Aaron is completely silent under him, but the hunger in his eyes floods Spencer’s body with nervous excitement. With his good arm, Aaron reaches down to help steady Spencer, his hand snaking around Spencer’s leg to where Spencer’s rump and thigh meet. Aaron’s hand is warm against his skin, and Aaron digs in with his fingertips just enough to make Spencer’s toes curl. The tension in the room is palpable when their eyes meet. Aaron looks up at Spencer with such quiet intensity that Spencer feels a growing need to squirm under his gaze.

Spencer forces himself to turn his attention back to coaxing himself open. It’s awkward at this angle, but it only takes a moment for him to acclimate to three fingers, and he rocks back on his fingers with a soft moan. Aaron clearly appreciates the show, as evidenced by the way his grip on the back of Spencer’s thigh tightens and the way his breath comes out in soft pants.

“Spencer,” Aaron murmurs, and Spencer can hear the note of begging in his voice. He withdraws his fingers from his body, leaning back over to the bedside table to fish a condom out of the drawer. The air is heavy between them as Spencer quietly tears the packet open and removes the condom. Aaron’s breath hitches softly when Spencer reaches down to grasp his cock, pumping him slowly in his hand. Spencer unceremoniously rolls the condom onto Aaron’s cock, anticipation racing through his body.

It feels like Spencer is moving in slow motion as he shifts forward to position himself over Aaron’s hips. Both men tense up when Spencer reaches back to position himself, the head of Aaron’s cock pressing lightly against his hole. Spencer’s eyes fall shut as he focuses on letting his body relax. Slowly, Spencer sinks down onto Aaron’s cock, tipping his head back with a straining moan. Aaron is almost completely silent as Spencer lowers himself, looking up at the younger man with bated breath. Once Spencer is fully seated on his cock, Aaron harshly releases the breath he was holding with a low groan.

Spencer pants softly, giving himself time to adjust to the fullness of his body. Aaron skims his free hand over the expanse of Spencer’s chest, trailing warmth over Spencer’s skin as he traces idle lines over the slight definition of Spencer’s abdomen. A minute or so passes by, and Spencer tests himself with a tentative roll of his hips. Aaron sighs softly under him. 

Feeling emboldened, Spencer slowly raises himself up and sinks back down. He cautiously leans forward to brace an arm against Aaron’s chest, carefully avoiding Aaron’s injured arm. Spencer gradually settles into a comfortable rhythm, rolling his hips fluidly while he lets out a steady stream of soft moans. He can feel Aaron’s hand move to take gentle hold of Spencer’s hip, fingertips digging in slightly.

Spencer tips his head back with a full moan when Aaron begins thrusting up as Spencer sinks down, moving in time with the younger man. They work in tandem, bodies arching up to meet each other, and Spencer bites his lip at the tension coiling in his belly. Aaron slowly moves his hand from Spencer’s hip to where Spencer’s hand is braced against Aaron’s chest. Spencer immediately looks down at Aaron when he feels the older man take hold of his wrist. Locking eyes with Spencer, Aaron gently lifts Spencer’s hand from his chest.

“Aaron,” Spencer whines, desire coursing through Spencer’s veins as he watches Aaron bring Spencer’s hand to his lips. Aaron tenderly kisses each of Spencer’s fingertips, refusing to break eye contact with the younger man. Spencer feels his heart swell as Aaron presses a final kiss to the center of Spencer’s palm. He gently pulls his wrist from Aaron’s grip to cup the side of Aaron’s face, grinding down desperately on Aaron’s cock. Aaron is still staring up at him, and Spencer can feel himself turning red.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of Aaron’s gaze, he leans down with a whine to meet Aaron in a bruising kiss, moving his hand to cup the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron groans into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Spencer’s torso, pulling him as close as he can without putting pressure on his sling. The shift in position shifts Aaron’s cock inside Spencer, and Spencer moans against Aaron’s lips. They stay like this for a few long moments, rocking together and sharing wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Spencer throws his head back, breaking the kiss with a loud cry when Aaron gives a harder thrust up into Spencer’s body. Even as he sits back up, Aaron is steadfast in his control of the movement, guiding Spencer to hold himself up with Aaron’s steadying hand under his thigh while Aaron thrusts up. Given the dull ache forming in Spencer’s thighs, he makes no complaint as Aaron thrusts up roughly into him, grunting with the exertion. Spencer does what he can to rock back against Aaron, even as their movements stutter and they fall out of time with one another. When Spencer looks down at Aaron, it’s obvious from the glint in Aaron’s eye and the heaving of his chest that he’s close, and Spencer isn’t far behind. Spencer sinks down with a loud moan as Aaron releases his thigh to pull his hand back before landing a firm slap on Spencer’s backside. Spencer can’t help the way his body tenses up in response, clenching around Aaron’s cock.

That’s all it takes to push Aaron over the edge, and he takes hold of Spencer’s waist with a bruising grip. He pulls Spencer down to meet one last thrust, his body going rigid. Spencer stares down at Aaron with aroused fascination as the older man surrenders to his orgasm. It’s exhilarating to watch Aaron’s body draw taut, to see the way his head tips back as his lips fall open with a loud, guttural moan. Spencer rolls his hips slightly, shivering as he feels Aaron’s cock pulse inside him. He keeps rocking back slightly on Aaron’s cock, laughing breathily as the older man rides out his orgasm. 

Spencer is still fully hard when Aaron comes down from his high, still aching for his own release. Still seated on Aaron’s cock, he reaches down to pump himself firmly in his hand. Between the fullness of his body and the fresh stimulation, it doesn’t take long for Spencer to feel the heat in his belly reach a fever pitch. Spencer looks down to lock eyes with Aaron, who is still panting heavily in the aftershocks of his own release. Aaron reaches up to run his hand over Spencer’s skin, silently encouraging the younger man.

It barely takes a minute before Spencer’s own release hits. He throws his head back with a loud moan as his back arches, his entire body tensing. Spencer works himself through it, pumping himself as his release spills out from his cock onto Aaron’s lower abdomen. Aaron grunts as Spencer clenches around his cock, his hold on Spencer’s waist tightening briefly. Warmth courses through Spencer’s body as his orgasm subsides.

Winded from the exertion of riding Aaron, Spencer barely lifts himself off Aaron’s cock before he unceremoniously falls flat on the bed next to Aaron. His breathing is still labored when he feels Aaron’s hand on his back. Spencer takes another moment to let his breath even out before he rolls onto his side to face Aaron. Aaron looks back at him, looking sated and content, and Spencer can’t resist the urge to press up against Aaron’s side and kiss him. They share a slow, gentle kiss, and Spencer feels Aaron lift his hand to wind his fingers through Spencer’s messy hair. Even when Spencer breaks the kiss, he doesn’t pull away immediately, resting his forehead gently against Aaron’s for a peaceful moment. 

Eventually, Spencer forces himself up to peel the condom off Aaron’s cock. Aaron shimmies his boxers and sweatpants back up as Spencer turns away to tie the condom off and toss it in the wastebasket next to his bedside table. Aaron laughs softly when Spencer flops back onto his stomach.

“Don’t want to shower?”

“No,” Spencer says, his voice muffled in the comforter. “I can do that later.”

“Hmm,” Aaron muses, ghosting his hand over Spencer’s back.

The two men don’t say anything else, resting in the comfortable silence of the room. Even though his thighs are still burning from the exertion, contentment seeps through Spencer’s body, and he doubts he’ll be able to pry himself off the bed to shower anytime soon. 

No matter. It’s not so bad lying here beside Aaron anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> My fic writing tumblr: bansheewriting  
> Now taking bets on whether or not I come back in a couple days and change the title.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
